Behind the Mask of Elites
by bladewielder05
Summary: New region. New Elites. New Gym Leaders. New trainers. New bad guys! Come and join the Elite Eight of the Eleongy Region on their adventures of troubles and teamwork. OCs welcome. you'll know why I pick this title. R&R
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so this is about this new region I made with my friends. I couldn't think of a better name for the region. Wanted to make it with some kind of Eevee kind of thing...you'll understand :) So hope you like...and OCs, would probably play a more or less small part in this story...yeah...just give me the name, gender, attire, and Pokemon...and you're all set...umm...go ahead...you can start reading now...

* * *

><p>Eleongy Region<p>

Eleongy Region is a new Pokemon region with eighteen islands. Each island has a certain type of Pokemon. Like Flame Island has all Fire Pokemon, Meadow Island has all Grass Pokemon, and Splash Island has all Water Pokemon. If a Pokemon is a dual type, it would be found on both islands of its type. Each island also has its own Gym Leader. You can pick which Gym Leader to battle, but you must have at least eight Badges to battle against the Elite Eight.

Beginning trainers have the choice of all the regions' starter Pokemon with the bonus of an Eevee.

The Elite Eight would be found on the main island. The trainer battling them would insert their trainer card into a special machine. This machine would randomize the Elite Eight they would be facing. They would only face four of them. If the trainer loses, then they must start over. However, they would face new trainers. The machine randomizes the Elite Eight all the time, even if the same trainer was taking the challenge again. The Elite Eight's stadiums are on floating rocks and would move according to the machine.

The Elite Eight consists of eight children with each of the Eevee evolutions and Eevee. The Glaceon Trainer, however, is a Dragon Master and the Espeon Trainer is a Ghost Master. All the others have different Pokemon that appeal to their types. For example, the Jolteon Trainer has a Blissey that can use the move Thunderbolt.

The evil organization of the Eleongy Region goes by the name of Team SandGem. The Elite Eight are working on stopping them, but it seems that someone always stops _their_ plans…


	2. Chapter 2

I've been working on these for a while. Hope you like.

* * *

><p>Ruthless Trainer: Not Gerald's Idea of Fun<p>

"I…am…_sooooooo _bored!" a boy said loudly, leaning on his pale backpack. He had on a cap, red T-shirt, gray pants and goggles. His gloved fingers twirled a pokeball, round and round. His Flareon groggily looked up at his master.

"Why are you shouting? And please don't do that to my pokeball," he added. The red-eyed boy returned the stare.

"Sorry, but there's no trainers," he explained. "No trainers means no battles." The Flareon yawned.

"I personally think that this is quite relaxing." The boy grunted and fell back on the platform he was sitting on. His hat fell off his red hair.

"Hey, you!" a voice called out. The boy looked up as he reached for his hat, clearly annoyed. It was a Pokemon trainer. He had on a bandana, white T-shirt covered by a black jacket, and jeans. His narrow eyes spelled trouble.

"Are you Gerald? One of the Elite Four?" the trainer continued. Gerald nodded.

"I'm him. What of it?" Gerald asked. The Flareon snarled at the trainer. He paid no heed.

"I don't like this guy," he hissed quietly to Gerald.

"You're not the only one," Gerald muttered.

"I'm here to challenge you!" the trainer threw a pokeball in the air.

"Empoleon!" the Pokemon said. It glared at the Flareon.

"Let me handle this! Please, please, please!" Flame started to jump up and down. The trainer was too far away to hear the commotion.

"No, Flame. Give this one to Charizard!" Gerald threw the pokeball in the air. The huge lizard looked at the penguin Pokemon. He snorted. The penguin puffed its chest higher.

"Empoleon, use Aqua Jet!" the trainer commanded.

Empoleon was covered with water. Then it sprang up from its position and, with the power of the jet, flew towards Charizard.

"Use Fly," Gerald commanded. With a roar, his Pokemon flapped its mighty wings and rushed out of the way. Empoleon faltered and crashed into the ground. Gerald heard the trainer curse and frowned.

"Get up, you worthless trash! I trained you to get here and you're not going to fail me!" the trainer yelled as the Empoleon tried to get up. Gerald's frown deepened.

"Charizard, use Flamthrower," the Elite calmly said. Charizard opened his mouth and a rush of flames flew towards the penguin. The Empoleon grunted as the flames hit it.

"Empoleon, use Metal Claw!"

"Dodge!"

Empoleon's wings sharpened themselves and glowed silver. It charged in before Charizard could move. The lizard backed up a few paces from the impact.

"Now use Bubblebeam!" Empoleon opened its mouth. Charizard roared in pain as the multiple bubbles slammed into him.

"Quickly, Gerald!" Flame jumped up and down for his friend's sake.

"Sunny Day."

"Charizard roared, pointing his snout to the sky. Blistering heat swept into the arena, causing everyone except the Fire-types to sweat. Empoleon fell to one knee, tired from the attacks and the sun.

"Solar Beam," Gerald uttered. The other trainer's eyes widened in surprise. Charizard roared again towards the raging sun. The sun seemed to grow brighter as Charizard glowed a flashing green.

"Empoleon! Quick, use Aqua Jet!" the trainer panicked. Empoleon tried its best to muster its forces. Charizard didn't give it a chance. The penguin was blasted with the beam, fainting from the first touch.

"Yeah, Charizard! You're the Poke-man!" Flame yelled. Charizard smiled at the Flareon and roared his thanks.

"Good job, Charizard. Return," Gerald's Pokemon disappeared in a red light. He turned and started to walk away.

"Hey! I'm not done!" the trainer said. Gerald turned an angry stare at the boy. He backed up a step.

"You might not be, but I am. You don't have what it takes yet. Your Pokemon needs more training."

"Get back here! I'm going to be the Champion and you better battle me right now!" the trainer threw another pokeball in the air. A Machamp appeared, flexing it muscles.

"You're a ruthless trainer to others and Pokemon, you know that?" Gerald threw a pokeball in the air.

"Ninetales!" the beautiful fox Pokemon appeared. She yawned and opened one eye at the Machamp. It smirked slightly.

"Start out with a Karate Chop!" the trainer called.

"Ninetales, Hypnosis," Gerald yawned. Ninetales also yawned. As the Machamp advanced with the Karate Chop, Ninetales's eyes flared a deep red. The Machamp's advance ended with a snore.

"Get up!" the trainer stomped his feet.

"Use Dream Eater," Gerald commanded. Ninetales opened her mouth. The Machamp, now on the floor, tossed and turned. A pale purple cloud emerged and flew towards the fox. Ninetales closed her mouth and the cloud disappeared towards her chest.

"Nine!" Ninetales glared at the other trainer.

"You should give up and train more," Gerald said as the trainer returned his Pokemon.

"No way!" the trainer was in the act of throwing another pokeball. Suddenly he froze.

"What…happened?" the trainer asked, looking at his paralyzed body. Gerald was also puzzled, until he could make out a girl standing in the middle of the arena with an Espeon.

"Miesha! What are you doing here?" Gerald asked. The girl smiled. She had on a pale purple coat, deep purple pants, a purple and red bandana, and a red bag. Her purple gloved hands tucked her long purple hair behind her ear.

"Stopping this, of course," she answered. She turned to the trainer. "Gerald's right. You need to train your Pokemon more. Even if you did get past Gerald, the next Elite would have probably beaten you with only one Pokemon."

"…" the trainer was unfrozen. He looked deep in thought. Then he pointed a finger at Miesha.

"Okay then, I'll battle you! If I win, I can still continue. If I lose, I leave!" he had a smug smile on his face. Miesha sighed.

"You won't stand a chance against my ghost Pokemon."

"Oh yeah? Well we'll just see about that!" the trainer threw one more pokeball in the air. In a flash of white, a Honchkrow materialized. It cawed loudly.

"Dawn, can you handle this?" Miesha said quietly.

"Gladly," the Espeon smiled slightly.

"Honchkrow, use Wing Attack!" the trainer commanded.

"Sand Attack," Miesha retaliated. The Big Boss Pokemon charged in, its wings glowing a flashing white. Dawn turned calmly, her back against the crow. Just as the Honchkrow was about to strike, Dawn dug up sand, sending them towards the crow.

"Honchkrow!" it cried as the painful sand stung its eyes. It backed away, trying to brush off the sand with its wings.

"Dawn, use Swift."

Several stars were blasted from Dawn's mouth. They flew all the way to Honchkrow, making the Pokemon squawk in pain.

"Honchkrow! You better use Night Slash!" the trainer yelled.

The Honchkrow tried its best. It whipped up the Night Slash. Dawn gracefully dodged out of the blind Night Slash's way.

"Dawn, use Psychic," Miesha hid a smile.

"But Psychic won't work on Dark-Types!" the trainer complained.

"Weak Psychic attacks, but I have trained Dawn's to be exceptionally powerful. Powerful enough to work on Dark-Types," Miesha explained as Dawn's eyes glowed blue. The Honchkrow was also edged with the same blue. Dawn lifted her eyes to the sky. Honchkrow followed. She lifted her eyes down and Honchkrow slammed onto the floor.

"Honchkrow! Get up!" the trainer yelled.

The crow responded with another slam on the floor. When Dawn released her hold on the Big Boss Pokemon, there were swirls in his eyes.

"You should get your Pokemon to the Pokemon Center," Gerald said. The trainer returned his Pokemon and, with a glare at the two Elites, ran off to the Pokecenter.

"So, is there a reason why you're here, Miesha?" Gerald looked at the girl. She smiled bitterly.

"Yes there is a reason. I waste all my free time visiting you," Miesha said sarcastically.

"Okay, okay. Don't bite my head off!"

"We were supposed to meet the others at the café, remember?" Miesha tapped her foot.

"I feel sorry for you, Flame," Dawn whispered.

"He may seem slow, but he's a nice guy. Unlike her, Dawn," Flame whispered back.

"Oh! Now I remember!" Gerald ran to the entrance of his arena. "Come on, Miesha! We're going to be late!"

"We're already late," Miesha muttered under her breath as she followed him.

…

"You guys are finally here!" William said. "We can finally eat!" He had on a brown T-shirt, brown sleeveless jacket, light brown shorts, brown scarf, and a brown Pokemon League hat. His Eevee, Eve, was in his arms, amusing himself by trying to bat his master's short brown hair.

"Hey, where's Geno?" Cherlin asked. She was wearing a green short sleeve, collared shirt, jade shorts and headband with a pale bow that held her long, green hair back. Meadow was on the ground near her feet.

"Eh? I thought she was here already," Miesha looked around. Indeed, the Elite trainer was nowhere to be found.

"I'm sure she'll turn up soon," Mae patted Bolt next to her with her yellow gloves. She wore a white and yellow striped shirt, shorts, and jacket. A yellow hat shaded her yellow hair from the sun.

"Geno? Turning up soon?" Noel scoffed. "I doubt it. That girl is even later than Gerald here!" Snow or hail, rain or shine, Noel always seemed to be unfazed by the weather. He wore a sky scarf, light blue jacket, and sky pants. Nested on his blue cap that covered his blue hair were his light blue goggles. Snow yawned, tired with the sun beating down on him. He got up from his place and went under the table. He stretched once before curling up for a nap.

"Be nice," Daisy sighed. She had on a blue sailor's shirt, blue shorts, and sandals. She adjusted her visor to be in a more comfortable position on her blue hair. "Geno can't help it." Marine nodded in agreement, swishing her mermaid tail.

"Oh yes she can," Noel snapped.

"I agree," his Glaceon called from under the table. "My brother and his master could at least try to be early at least once."

"I'll take eight mocha frappuccino with chocolate, no whip cream please," a familiar voice said. The seven Elites turned to find the source.

"Eight? Isn't that a bit too much for a young girl like you?" the cashier asked. The girl shook her head. She had on a long sleeve yellow shirt with a black cross, a yellow and black, short sleeved jacket, and black pants. Her black ponytail was covered by a yellow headband and her neck a yellow scarf. An Umbreon sat obediently at her feet.

"I'm only drinking one. My friends are drinking the other seven."

"Geno! Why didn't you tell us you were here?" William asked when Geno brought the over the cups of coffee. "We're starving!"

"I was here," Geno explained. "Earlier than any of you. You just didn't see me or Dusk."

"You were here first? Where were you waiting?" Daisy asked. Geno pointed over to a table shrouded by the shadows.

"Knowing me, as you guys should, I prefer to stay at the dark places. Right, Dusk?"

"Too true," her Pokemon sniggered.

"And I even heard about your remark on me, Noel," she turned to the boy now. "I'm letting that pass this time. Next time though, you're going down!"

"Yeah? You can't beat in a proper Pokemon battle!" Noel retorted.

"You wanna bet?" Geno leaned her face close to her friend's. The others could practically see the sparks flying. Their Pokemon noticed the same thing with their brothers, Snow and Dusk.

"Let's just eat," Cherlin said nervously. Thankfully, the two stopped their glare and the girl sat down.

"It's nice just to be out here," Daisy closed her eyes. "The breeze, smell, and light waves all from the sea near the cafe."

"I prefer the forest," Cherlin countered. "Where the birds are singing and the leaves shade us from the sun."

"Yeah? Out in the sun is the best place!" Gerald returned. "The sun gives you heat to warm you up for a battle!"

"Snow caps are better, nitwit," Noel scoffed. "The coldness helps you focus on survival."

"Power plants are my favorite," Mae added. "They have so much electricity that you get really pumped!"

"I agree with Gerald," Miesha said quietly. "The sun's a nice place to be, but I also like abandoned mansions. They give you the creeps and a certain quietness."

"Anywhere dark is fine with me," Geno sipped her mocha. "Alleys, mansions, nights, especially nights of a full moon."

"I don't care where I am," William yawned. "All those places are fine with me."

"Well, we're done here," Mae stood up. "We should get back to the arenas. Some trainers might want to challenge us."

"I agree," Noel also stood up. He nudged his sleeping Snow gently with his toe. "Hey, Sleepy Head. Might be a good time to wake up." Snow yawned.

"Someone came to challenge me," William said, looking at his Poketch. All the Elites' Poketches have the Trainer Alert App. This app signals when it is their turn to battle a trainer.

"Do you know who it is?" Daisy asked. William gave her a pained look.

"It's a…girl named…Olivia," Eve read off. William glared at his Pokemon. Eve just smiled sweetly.

"Hey, hey, hey. Be nice to my little bro," Marine said. Cherlin sneezed.

"Bless you," Meadow smiled. Cherlin smiled back.

"You guys want your mocha?" Geno asked. The seven looked at her. Miesha shook her head.

"Geno, you know that none of us drink coffee." Geno smirked.

"Yeah, I know. I said that these are for you. But…since you don't want them…more for me and Dusk!"

"Save me four," Dusk replied. He licked the cup clean of the mocha.

"This is why you're short, Geno," Mae said.

"Not that short. We're all the same height, surprisingly," Geno finished her third cup.

* * *

><p>So how was it? It would be nice if you can give me a review...or some indication that you read...:)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Holy crap! I have not done one of these in a long time! Sorry about that. Not that anyone reads it...Well, here's the third-ish chapter. Enjoy and leave a review. Please...they're like Pocky to me...

* * *

><p>William's New Crush<p>

"Hello," William called to the girl. She smiled at him. She had on a green blouse and a pale blue skirt. Her brown hair was below her shoulders. "Are you Olivia?" he continued. Eve caught something in his voice. Is he…blushing?

"No way!" Eve shook his head. "William would never fall for a girl like that! ...Would he?"

She nodded, "You must be William. I have the pleasure today of battling and beating you."

"You sound very confident. Let's see how you hold up to this!" William threw a pokeball in the air. A Zangoose popped out, baring its teeth at the girl. She smiled.

"Fang, let's go," she calmly let out her Pokemon. Zangoose snarled at the entrance. William frowned. This would be difficult. His Zangoose's instinct might cause him this battle.

"Let the battle begin!" a voice called out.

"Don't let her get to you. Zangoose, Metal Claw!" William commanded.

Using his agility, Zangoose charged in with his claws sharp enough to cut steel.

"Fang, use Iron Tail," Olivia said.

"Seviper!" she responded. She slithered across the field, bladed tail as fine as metal. As Zangoose came close, Fang brought her tail down. The tail crushed the floor.

"Did we get him?" Olivia asked. William hid a smile.

"Zangoose!" William's Pokemon called. He had dodged the attack and was behind the rival. With one swipe, Zangoose's Metal Claw made Fang fly across the field. He roared in satisfaction. Olivia gasped.

"Can you get up?" she asked. Fang nodded, eyes blazing. "Good! Use Poison Tail!" Fang slithered with new-found speed and slashed Zangoose with its tail.

"Zangoose, use Shadow Claw!" William said.

Zangoose stood on his shaking legs. Olivia saw her opponent's eyes cloud with horror. She smiled to herself. The smile disappeared as Zangoose sprinted across the field.

"Wrap that Zangoose!"

Fang, pleased that the battle was in her favor, waited. As Zangoose came in striking distance, she coiled his body. The Pokemon grunted as his bones seemed to be shattering.

"X-Scissor!" William panicked. Zangoose didn't seem to hear.

"Poison Fang," Olivia said.

Fang opened her mouth, revealing fangs dripping with venom. The poison, taking effect, made Zangoose weak. Fang bit Zangoose in the arm. William cringed as his Pokemon howled in pain.

"Zangoose, return!" William held his pokeball to return his suffering Pokemon. Zangoose disappeared in a red light and Fang slithered over to her master.

"Zangoose forfeits the match," the voice said. "This match goes to the challenger."

"Good job, Fang," Olivia smiled. She returned her snake and threw another pokeball. It was a Medicham. William grunted a greeting at the Pokemon. She paid no heed.

"Let me! Oh please, oh please, oh please!" Eve begged. He started to jump up and down.

"Alright!" William laughed. Eve gave a delighted yelp and rushed to the field.

"Peace, use Force Palm!" Olivia commanded.

Peace opened her eyes when her palm glow a white-blue. She ran towards the Eevee with her assault.

"Eve, use Shadow Ball!" William retaliated.

Eve planted his feet firmly in the dirt. A shadowy orb grew bigger near his mouth.

"Take this!" Eve yelled as the Shadow Ball met its mark. Shadow Ball seemed to have taken almost all of Peace's hit points. She went to her knees in exhaustion.

"Not too much, Eve!" William face-palmed. His Pokemon looked at his friend curiously. Too much? That was perfect!

"I knew it," Eve muttered under his breath. William likes her! No wonder why Zangoose lost the battle. William wanted her to win! That was the easiest way to do it. Eve couldn't stand it. He sat down, back against the battle.

"What are you dong?" William asked. Eve didn't bother to answer.

"Use Drain Punch!" Olivia said, taking advantage of the situation. Peace's fist glowed a green this time. She ran towards the little Pokemon.

"Eve, dodge it!" William said. Eve shook his head. Instead, he started to dig. Peace missed when Eve went underground just in time.

"What's wrong with your Pokemon?" Olivia asked. William laughed nervously.

"I don't know."

"He's not listening to you."

"You got that right!" Eve appeared near William's feet.

"Eve! What are you doing here?" William asked. Eve glared daggers at him.

"I don't know," he scoffed. "Maybe you should just forfeit the whole match to let your little girlfriend over there proceed to the next round. I know how much you want her to succeed anyways!" William stood there, open-mouthed. Peace and Olivia exchanged confused looks.

"What…are you…talking about?" William asked. Eve continued to glare at him. He pointed to the girl and William instantly blushed.

"That is what I'm talking about!" Eve yelled. He added, "Ref, William forfeits the whole battle, all six of it. Olivia can proceed to the next Elite."

"…If you say so," the voice said hesitantly. "William forfeits. That means that the challenger may proceed to the next room." Olivia and William both looked surprise.

"What did you do that for?" William picked Eve up and started to shake him.

"Y-y-you s-s-should be g-g-glad f-f-for t-t-that!" Eve managed to say. William huffed and placed his Pokemon down.

"That was surprising," Olivia was standing next to him. Peace had been returned.

"Yeah," William scratched his head. Eve growled a bit. There was the blush in his voice again.

"Well, wish me luck for the next," Olivia smiled. She started to walk to the next platform when William stopped her by holding her arm.

"Wait, can I see you trainer card?" he asked.

"Sure," she said, puzzled. Olivia headed him the card. He glanced quickly down it. Then William scanned it with his Poketch.

"So, you're fighting against Mae next," William saw. "Then Noel, and finally Geno."

"That's right," Olivia shrugged. He looked sharply at her.

"Mae uses thunder types, Noel: dragons, and Geno: darks. But Noel has an ice type and Geno a fighting and steel."

"Oh!" Olivia said. "Thanks for the advice!" She smiled and Eve saw his master blush even more.

"What a headache," the Eevee whispered. Then came the worst thing he saw. Olivia leaned over and kissed William on the cheek. Eve just stood there, open-mouthed. William was in the same state even when Olivia left.

"WHAT IS THAT GIRL'S PROBLEM!" Eve screamed. "BETTER YET, WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!"

…

"That Olivia girl was really strong," Mae told her friends. "It's like she knew what I was about to throw at her." Eve gave William a glare. He pretended not to notice.

"You're right," Noel agreed. "She seemed to know about my Dragons and Snow."

"I'll teach her a thing or two soon," the Glaceon muttered darkly.

"Who was her last Elite challenge?" Daisy asked.

"It was me," Geno answered. She emptied her mocha cup and threw it in the trash.

"So, what happened?" Cherlin asked. Eve growled when he saw William's fingers crossed under the table.

"Something the matter?" Dusk asked his little brother.

"Nothing," he answered.

"Nothing much," Geno started on her fifth cup. "She knew that I was going to use Lucario. Strange…but I saw a look of surprise when I sent out my Gallade."

"You had a Gallade? When?" Miesha asked.

"Gallade was one of the inner Pokemon in my circle before I became an Elite," Geno explained. "Nice Pokemon to have around."

"So…this Olivia still has to train?" Gerald asked. Geno grinned before throwing away her eighth cup.

"Yeah, almost thought that she was going to be the Champion. I wouldn't like it though. What a snob!"

"I most certainly agree!" Bolt exclaimed. "Did you see that Persian she had with her? What a showoff!"

"I didn't think so," William said quietly. The three Elites stared at him. Noel tapped his foot thoughtfully.

"That's right. You were the first Elite she had to battle. What happened?"

"I'll tell you what happened!" Eve jumped on the table before William could answer. "Lover boy here was falling on his knees for that no-good dirty-little stinking-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, little bro," Snow scolded. "Clean your language soon. Because if you don't, I will!" Eve looked at Snow apologetically.

"Sorry, I'm just really angry that this guy likes her! Can you trade Meadow for me?" he directed the last question to Cherlin. She shook her head, smiling.

"Wait, you like this girl?" Gerald asked. William felt his face grow hot.

"What's more, she gave him a kiss for telling her about you guys!" Eve added. He smiled at his trainer, "I'm done. I'm going to play with my siblings." With that, he jumped off and started to bat Marine's tail.

"Are you serious? Her?" Mae's voice went to a shriek. Noel and Geno looked like they wanted William to be kicked out of the team. The others, however, didn't understand since they never met her.

"You know what? You guys are crazy! She's not like that!" William retorted.

"Yeah, she's not like that and I have a Darkrai," Geno shot back.

"I can't believe you guys!"

"I can't believe you! Gerald's the idiot here!" Noel yelled.

"Hey! Don't get me involved! And I'm not an idiot!" Gerald added. Noel gave his friend a look of apology.

"Maybe I should just quit this stupid team!"

"That's a bit harsh, William," Mae said.

"Am I interrupting something?" a voice asked. The eight looked at the source. A girl was holding a purse. She had on a dress and a sun hat. A Persian was by her feet.

"Olivia?" William asked. Her look of confusion cleared as she rushed over. William blushed a deep red when the girl embraced him.

"Hi, William!" she said happily. Then she noticed the other seven. "Hi! I'm Olivia."

"We know," Mae muttered. Olivia was drawn to the girl.

"I remember you! You're the one with that I beat with my Persian!"

"Correction. You beat me because William here gave away some cheats."

"My, my. Aren't we the tempered one?"

"I am not tempered!" Mae shouted. She got up and was about to leave when Daisy stopped her.

"Is this the Elite Eight of the Eleongy Region?" Olivia gasped.

"That's right," William smiled.

"Wow! I can't believe that I'm meeting the Elite Eight!" she jumped up and down.

"I'm leaving," Geno got up. She whistled and Dusk came. He was covered in dirt.

"Wow! What have you done to your Pokemon?" Olivia inspected the Umbreon. He hissed at her.

"Nothing. He was playing with Eve and the others," Geno replied. Olivia shook her head in disbelief.

"You shouldn't do that to your Pokemon. Maintaining your Pokemon's appearance is essential for their abilities. Look at Perfect here. His fur is smoother than the smoothest pearl!"

"And your brain is slimier than an all-powerful Muk," Miesha muttered under her breath.

"Thanks for the advice," Geno interrupted. Olivia just smiled.

"You're welcome."

"Got to go," Cherlin said. "There's a trainer challenging me."

"Just remember not to tell them about us, Cherlin," Noel glared at William.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure she doesn't," Meadow smiled. They walked off with Mae and Bolt accompanying them.

"Want to go shopping with me?" Olivia asked William.

"Sure," he gave her a big grin.

"Hold on," Daisy said. "I thought you were going to train with Marine and me."

"Sorry, Daisy. Maybe next time. Want to join us, Eve?"

"No thanks," he hissed and turned back to Dawn's forked tail. William just shrugged and left with Olivia. Gerald waited until they were out of ear-shot.

"Man! All I know is that she's trouble."

"What a snob!" Flame blew a raspberry at the two before they disappeared.

"You're right there," Noel said. "We need to find a way to break them apart."

"She looks familiar. I can't put it. Where have I seen her?" Geno asked.

"You've seen her before?" Daisy asked. "When?"

"I don't know. Just somewhere."

"Even so, William has to pick her or us. And I have a feeling that Eleongy Region is going to have the Elite Seven," Miesha grimaced.

* * *

><p>...don don don! I'm done. Remember, please review or I send my Zoroark after you~!<p> 


End file.
